


Grey Sky Morning

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why not just take a day and indulge in being loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Sky Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for [](http://agsmith01.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://agsmith01.livejournal.com/)**agsmith01**. She made me lovely icons out of the kindness of her heart. I hope you enjoy it. The title comes from my favorite Vertical Horizon song.

Dave clicked off the bathroom light, his legs making quick strides back to his bed. He slid under the sheet and comforter; his spot still as warm as he left it. Exhaling, he pulled Erin’s naked body to his. Thunder rumbled over his head but he wasn’t going to let that disturb his sleep.

“Is it time to get up?” Erin whispered. “What time is it?”

“Shh, it’s not time to get up yet.”

“What time is it?” she asked again. Dave was notorious for trying to keep her in bed. Erin wasn’t going to let him this morning. He always made it worthwhile but there was so much to do at the office today. She was sure he was busy as well. The day would end and they would be together again. “David?”

“Baby, its 4 a.m. I'm serious; you need to go back to sleep.” he kissed her shoulder. “It’s a grey day…we should spend all day in bed.”

“Absolutely not.” Erin replied, shaking her head.

“I don’t think you’ve ever been so adamant about going to bed with me. Should I be worried?”

“You're a rabble rouser, David Rossi.” Erin turned in his arms and smiled. “Did you know that? You rouse rabbles, and I think you enjoy it.”

“If I knew what that meant,” he pulled her closer, smiling when Erin wrapped her leg around him. “I probably would. I just want to lie here with you in my arms. We can work another day.”

“I've been in your arms all night. Isn’t that good enough?”

“Nope.” He shook his head.

Erin laughed, kissing him. Dave rolled them on the mattress. He held her arms over her head.

“This doesn’t look like we’re going back to sleep.” she whispered.

“If I tell you I did something bad, baby, will you forgive me?”

“Mmm, it depends on how bad. Are we talking fun bad or ‘oh my God, David, how could you’ bad?”

“That may be up to you.” Rossi replied.

“Aha, so you're holding me down so I won't kick your ass?”

“You couldn’t take me.”

“I could so take you.”

“Mmm, no.” he shook his head.

“I know all your weak spots.” Erin said.

“But I'm holding you down.”

“And the conversation comes full circle.” She smiled, kissing him. “What did you do?”

“I wanted you all to myself so I um…I called you out of work.”

“What? You did what?”

Another round of thunder came, followed quickly by lightning. Dave wondered if that was an ominous sign. He knew his lover could be thunderous when she wanted to be. That was one of the many things that turned him on.

“I called your assistant last night and told him that you had a touch of food poisoning. I told him that I was keeping you home.”

“You're a good liar.” Erin replied.

“I told you, its all about tone.” He said. “Tim said you definitely needed to stay home; you worked through many sicknesses before.”

“And this time I'm not even sick.”

“I just…”

“Wanted me all to yourself.” Erin finished his sentence.

“Yes baby.” Dave kissed her passionately as his knee moved her legs apart.

Erin shifted her weight underneath him. He released her arms and she wrapped them around his neck. She loved the way he felt on top of her. His weight wasn’t just a comfort, it was a turn on. Morning sex, or even just a little bit of play, with David was always awesome.

Like most women her age, Erin resigned herself to the fact that an adventurous sex life was over. Actually, she never really had an adventurous sex life. Until now that is. Why not just take a day and indulge in being loved?

“I had three meetings this morning.” she said, gasping as Dave stroked the soft, wet skin between her thighs. How lovely was it that just bantering with him made her wet?

“They’ve all been rescheduled. Everyone wants you to get better soon. They also wanted to know what restaurant you went to so they won't go there.”

“You made that last part up.” Erin laughed. “You're so…mmm, David.”

“Does that feel good, baby?” he leaned to nibble on her earlobe.

“Yes. But your cock will feel better.”

“Damn I love when you talk dirty. You should do that all the time. That would be really hot.”

“Shut up and make love to me, Agent Rossi.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice; she didn’t have to tell him at all. Dave loved making love to her. He loved holding her close and feeling her quiver against him. He loved the way Erin arched her back and moaned his name. When she whimpered and gripped his hips it just spurred Dave on. He loved when she told him not to stop or to fuck her harder. Her nails scraping down his back or across his ass; it made him growl.

He pushed her thighs further apart, thrust deeper into her. Dave licked her throat, her collarbone, and her chest. He wanted to taste her skin; the salty sweetness of the perspiration. His hand cupped and squeezed her breast as their bodies moved together on the bed. When his thumb brushed across her nipple, Erin gripped him tighter.

“Oh God David, mmm, ohhh God…”

“I love you. Oh God, I love you. You feel so damn good.”

Sometimes Dave liked saying sexy things in bed, dirty things, but most of the time the truth was good enough for him. Erin did feel good. The friction their skin made when it came together was like electric shocks through Dave’s bloodstream. The way her legs wrapped around him made him understand even without words how much she enjoyed it.

And when she climaxed, the first time and then the second, the unmistakable lust in the way she cried his name…the truth was definitely good enough. They weren't going to come together, Dave was still going. He felt it building in his stomach and knew it was going to be fantastic. His eyes closed tight, fireflies dancing behind his eyelids, Dave practically roared when he came inside of her.

“Jesus.” She whispered. “Don’t move.”

“I can't.” he replied breathlessly.

Erin laughed some, stroking his hair. His cheek rested on the crook of her neck, placing gentle kisses there. Then he started to suck and nibble.

“If you give me a hickey…”

She didn’t need to finish. Love marks were fine, they both had their share, but they were only allowed in places clothes could cover.

“Sometimes you're no fun.” Dave murmured, licking the mark he just made and hoping she’d forgive him. A little dab of foundation would cover that right up.

“Well there's always work.” She replied. “I'm sure there's an adventure waiting there for you.”

“Touché, woman.”

Dave finally found the strength to move onto the mattress. He caught his breath and pulled Erin into his arms. She slid her leg over his, kissing his heartbeat.

“I need some more sleep.”

“I wore you out.” he wore a smug smile.

“It’s five o’clock in the morning…I didn’t have a lot of energy to start with.”

“Can I just have my moment please?”

Erin laughed, kissing him. She caressed his face and sighed.

“What?” Dave asked.

“I love you, David.”

“I love you too. Sometimes I'm gonna take the wheel; make you slow down and just enjoy a day.”

“Take the wheel huh? I mostly see you as a backseat kinda guy.”

“Well this is going to be a very long day.” He replied. “I'm also known for my multitasking.”

***

  



End file.
